


Copper Piece For Your Thoughts?

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the way the boy talks, or perhaps he should say how much Sokka talks, it really shouldn't come as a surprise that he's good at using his mouth for something a whole lot better than talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copper Piece For Your Thoughts?

Zuko's gotta hand it to him, Sokka sure knows how to use that mouth of his. With the way the boy talks, or perhaps he should say _how much_ Sokka talks, it really shouldn't come as a surprise that he's good at using his mouth for something a whole lot better than talking.  
  
Zuko bites down on his lip, clutches the edges of his desk until his knuckles go white, tries to resist the urge to grab a fist full of dark hair and _yank_. Sokka pulls back long enough to run his tongue along the underside of Zuko's cock, lets the cool air brush against hot flesh before he's wrapping his lips around Zuko's length once more. There are diplomats from all over the world, Water and Earth, some of his own generals in this office and the only thing he can think about is the grinning water tribe boy sucking him off just out of view.  
  
Even Aang is there, and thank god for that, because otherwise Zuko doubts the nobles would be distracted enough to miss what is clearly happening under the Fire Lord's desk. Sokka does something interesting with his tongue and Zuko _whimpers_ , sparks skittering across his desk and nearly igniting the paperwork in their path.  
  
One of his General's turn to face him, asks if he's all right. He manages a quick, jerky nod and the man gives him a strange look but turns away, clearly bemused. Sokka chuckles around Zuko's dick and Zuko tastes blood on his tongue. He hopes he hasn't torn his lip too terribly.  
  
The meeting seems to be wrapping up, and paper shuffles as the rest of the room packs to leave, muffling the wet, obscene noises that Sokka is making. He's so very close to escaping this ordeal with minimum embarrassment that he wants to sob, ready to grab Sokka by his hair and bend him over the desk the moment the room is clear. And then Aang turns to face him, his face inquisitive and his lips already parting for what is surely a heartfelt goodbye and, horrified, Zuko comes with his mouth open and his eyes wide.  
  
The room is silent for several seconds and Zuko wonders if everyone has finally drawn two and two together. But Aang seems to have been the only one to have noticed anything, and the Avatar has a look of such open shock written across his face that Zuko can't help the weak chuckle that escapes his mouth as he slumps forward.  
  
Beneath the desk, silent and unseen, Sokka grins and tucks the Fire Lord's cock back into his pants.  
  
Just another day in the life of Fire Lord Zuko.


End file.
